Just One Bite
by ILoveAlfonsoxxx
Summary: I was tired, okay?


_They'll only ever come out on dark, cold nights._

It was too cold to be outside at a time like this. As Joey's raven-coloured hair whipped back in his face violently, stinging the numb, white skin of the drummer's face, he was reminded of it.

"God damn the weather." He hissed angrily. He wanted nothing more right now than to lie down in his bed and sleep, feel warm, feel a sense of security.

He approached the gothic-styled building that was his home. Sighing, he fumbled around in his pocket furiously, his thin, cold hands missing the key to his home.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, where the hell have I left it now?" he cursed. He whipped around, tears of anger stinging his eyes.

"Looking for a key?" Someone hissed quietly. Joey spun around, but no-one was there.

He jumped as someone put a hand on his shoulder. The grip itself was unnervingly strong, almost inhuman, and it made Joey shudder. Another hand, quite delicate for someone of such strength, reached over his shoulder and dropped the key. Joey caught it, still in the grip of the man.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Joey sensing the man's eyes running over him. Joey squirmed slightly, uncomfortable, and the man behind him released him. Joey spun around. The man behind him was a little taller than himself, with soft fluffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, much like his own, and creamy pale skin.

"Who are you?" Joey asked cautiously.

"I'm Corey." The man smiled, and held out his hand. "I'm just passing through here – you mind lending me a room for the night?"

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Corey caught his gaze, and it was as if he had no control over himself whatsoever. A few moments later, Joey was released from the hypnotic spell.

"Sure," Joey found himself saying. "Upstairs, third room on the left. Mine's the second on the right."

_They'll only get near you if you invite them in._

Joey shook his head, bewildered, and opened the front door. Corey walked in quietly, and Joey saw how he had come up behind him in the street.

"Do you want to go up and get settled in then?" Joey asked.

"Alright." Corey answered softly, his eyes deep and welcoming. Joey had to resist the urge to run upstairs with this total stranger and chain him to the bed.

He smiled and headed up the stairs, and Joey collapsed on the floor against the wall. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting so oddly?

Joey recovered himself after a few minutes and stood up shakily. Using the wall as support, he made his way up the stairs and ducked into his bedroom, pulling off his coat and throwing it to the floor, his jumper and t-shirt following suit.

As he stood there, dressed only in a pair of jeans and some shoes, he swore to himself he heard someone calling him. He ripped off his shoes and decided to check in on Corey. Sure enough, as he got closer to the room, Joey felt more drawn to it, as if an invisible string was pulling him towards Corey.

Then they'll trick you out; catch you on your most wanted desires, teasing them out...

Joey quietly opened the door, knowing Corey knew he was coming. Sure enough, he felt a cold hand take him by the wrist and pull him into the room. The door was slammed shut behind him with a mysterious gust of wind.

"Please," Corey hissed again, his voice so perfect, so addictive. "Sit down with me."

Joey shivered lightly at the sound of Corey's voice, his sweet smell, his icy touch. There was something inhuman about him, something he wasn't sure was safe, but Joey didn't care. All he really wanted, after only about ten minutes of meeting the guy, was to tie him up and keep him in his attic.

Corey used the magic of his eyes to make Joey sit perfectly still. There was a smirk on the older man's face as he pulled Joey high onto the bed, letting him nestle between his legs. Corey started playing with the drummer's silken locks, winding each lock around his fingers then letting them fall again in a cascade of ebony.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Corey hissed, he was always hissing, as if he were raised by snakes for a while. "So small, so fragile, so... easy to break. So gentle in my arms, I could snap you in half right now."

This just made Joey become far tenser. Corey's soft breathing was cool on the drummer's bare back.

By now Corey was tracing patterns up and down Joey' spine, the latter shivering with ecstasy as the cool hand of the stranger worked. Corey began nibbling around Joey's collarbone, getting slowly harder and making Joey gasp when he drew blood.

"Nothing to worry about." Corey hissed, devilish now. "It's just a little love bite." He pressed his face deeper into the drummer's neck, biting harder each time. "Just a little love bite..."

_Then they strike._

And Corey bit down hard on Joey's neck, the latter screamed out in a mixture of terror and pleasure as the blonde-haired devil drew more and more blood, letting it spill out of the corners of his mouth.

Joey pulled, terrified of what was happening to him. He wriggled desperately to loosen Corey's grip, and moaned in pain as he detangled his lower neck from the vampire's fangs.

"There's no point trying now," Corey hissed, his mouth still leaking blood. "I will have you... I have wanted you for so long." Joey whined in pain, his neck was still bleeding badly.

"What will you do to me?" Joey asked, trying to be calm despite the fact a pool of red blood was spreading beneath him and Corey's eyes were working their magic once more.

"I will make you strong, my love." Corey whispered, the first time he had used a normal tone of voice since arriving. "I will give you pleasures no-one has ever dreamed about before." Even as he was saying this, Corey was loosening Joey's belt buckle and sliding it down his waist.

Joey's breath caught in his throat – he knew if he didn't give in to this monster he'd die, if he did, he'd die too. Joey turned off the bedside lamp weakly, fumbling through blood loss and sheer fright. Corey, who had stripped completely by then, pulled Joey into his arms.

"I love you," he murmured into the drummer's flesh, before he resumed his original position. Joey slowly wrapped himself around the vampiric demon, his vision swimming in and out of focus.

"Corey..." Joey gasped. "When?"

"A few minutes more." Corey replied, muffled by the blood and flesh of his soon-to-be lover.

"Make it... Last longer?"

"I could go on all night if you wanted me to, babe. But then you'd die. I have to stop now." Corey pulled his head away from Joey's neck slowly, licking the smaller man's neck lightly. Joey moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Once – more." Joey panted, falling to the bed with a thump. Corey crawled on top of him; his blonde hair red and sticky from Joey's spilled blood. The two were lying in a massive pool of it, and Joey was so pale that he was nearly the same shade as Corey.

Corey noticed this, and smiled deviously.

"I can give you another five minutes, but only through a fresher wound." He smirked, and with one swift movement had Joey pinned down to the bed. The drummer's hair was limp and wet with blood, sweat and tears, and he used the last bit of strength he had to rise up and brush his lips against Corey's, feeling the sharp, long fangs that had pierced his own skin through the vampire's upper lip.

Corey smirked once more, and grabbed Joey's wrist, sinking his teeth into the vein. Adrenaline coursed through the smaller man's body as more of his lifeblood drained from him. He writhed in pain and joy, but was unable to move due to the unearthly strength of the being above him.

Corey moved down further, dragging his fangs sharply across Joey's chest and lapping up the spilt blood, like a cat, until Corey heard the drummer's heartbeat weaken. He sat up straight, and brought Joey closer to him.

"Now it's your turn, my love." He hissed to Joey. In one swift movement he had pierced his jugular vein twice; rich red, nearly black blood flowed out of the wound. Joey reached up for it hungrily, forming a tight seal over the wound and gulping down Corey's own life. It froze his throat with its unearthly coldness, and he felt a tingling all over his body. Corey groaned and dug his nails into Joey's flesh, before scraping his cheek and lapping up the last of the human blood that remained within him.

"Let's go now." Corey whispered softly, detaching the drummer from his neck, where the wound healed almost immediately.

Joey whimpered, a trickle of the deep red lifesource flowing down his elegant neck onto his shoulder. His eyes were fluttering madly and Corey put his hand over the gently rising chest, right where the heart was. As the beats gradually slowed, Joey's eyes fluttered less and less, until both they and his heart were still. Corey stroked Joey's hair lovingly, occasionally licking a spot of blood off the drummer's face, but leaving the one trickle that had flown down his neck.

"Now we wait for you to wake up." Corey said fondly, leaning down to kiss the man he would be with for the rest of eternity and beyond.

_Yet, in the end... When you're with the one you love, you will do anything to have them._


End file.
